Destino
by jujubalind
Summary: Estar atrasada e distraída correndo pelas ruas de Tóquio, as vezes, é coisa do destino fazendo sua história começar de verdade.


Olá, lindos. Essa é minha primeira fanfic aqui, espero que gostem e me deixem reviews 3

Então, naruto não é meu, se fosse Sasuke e Sakura já estariam juntos u_u.  
divirtam-se agora s2s2s2s2s2

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Atrasada, mais uma vez atrasada'. A jovem de cabelos rosa corria pela multidão praguejando maldições para o maldito professor que só liberara a turma depois de todos completarem o exercício. E agora lá estava ela, pedindo desculpa a cada passo que dava tentando desviar das pessoas, correndo para o trabalho de meio período. Olhava para baixo atenta aos pés, dos outros e os seus.  
Um segundo bastou para papéis voarem e ir de encontro ao chão. A pasta com as pesquisas da faculdade estava jogada e aberta ao seu lado, a bolsa ainda presa em seu ombro e uma leve confusão passava por sua cabeça. Só havia piscado os olhos e acabou dando de frente com alguém.  
'Me desculpe, estava distraído. ' – ouviu uma voz grossa e viu uma mão aparecendo em seu campo de visão. Ela levantou os olhos e se encontrou com dois ônix a encarando.  
Aceitou a ajuda e também se desculpou, pois o lindo homem a sua frente trajando um terno não era o único distraído.  
'Aceita tomar uma xícara um café como pedido de desculpas? Alias, sou Uchiha Sasuke' – o homem sorriu levemente quando terminaram de arrumar os papéis dela. Ele parecia ter uns 20 e poucos anos e cabelos negros e bagunçados.  
'Prazer, Haruno Sakura. Se eu não estivesse tão atrasada, com certeza aceitaria. ' – ela sorriu de volta, sem jeito.  
'Então transforme em um jantar. Me ligue.' – lhe entregou um cartão e se perdeu na multidão.  
Ela ficou olhando abobada para o cartão que tinha o numero do jovem até se lembrar que estava atrasada e sair correndo mais uma vez.

Foi assim que começou. Primeira vez esmeraldas encontrando ônix.

**X**

7 meses depois.

O restaurante estava cheio. As mesas espalhadas pelo salão, o burburinho das conversas e os garçons flutuando pelo lugar. Eles estavam lá, sentados um de frente pro outro, jantando. Conversavam, sorriam e seus olhos brilhavam. A cada dia que passava com esse homem mais certeza ela tinha, estava apaixonada.  
'Então, senhorita Haruno Sakura, curiosa para saber por que a convidei para um jantar romântico?' – ele brincava sorrindo para ela, a dona dos olhos que o hipnotizavam.  
'Claro que sim, senhor Uchiha. Porque o convite especial?' – estava no jogo dele, sorrindo e bebericando o champanhe.  
Ele olhou bem para mulher que tinha a sua frente. Seu corpo envolto pelo vestido negro e justo, o cabelo solto, os olhos expressivos delineados com a maquiagem, as bochechas rosadas, os lábios curvados e vermelhos. Ele mesmo achava aquilo rápido demais, porém não poderia deixar escapar a centelha de felicidade que acendia seu coração.  
'Case-se comigo. ' – seus lábios pronunciaram aquelas palavras mais como uma ordem e ficou vendo o rosto dela mudar o sorriso para uma expressão assustada e depois um sorriso que lhe esquentou a alma.  
'Sim'.

Então ele soube que nunca fora tão bom escutar um sim.

**X**

1 ano e 3 meses depois.

Após meses de planejamento, um dia extremamente corrido e ótimas lembranças, finalmente estavam casados. Estavam agora chegando ao hotel onde passariam a noite de núpcias. Desceram do carro, ela em seu bufante vestido branco e ele em seu fraque. Fizeram o check-in e subiram para o 7º andar, onde uma suíte estava preparada para eles.  
Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto e se virou para pegar a esposa nos braços. Entrou e bateu a porta com o pé. Parou um instante para gravar aquele momento na memória. Os olhos, o sorriso, o beijo doce que ela lhe deu. Jogou-a na cama.  
'Sasuke, não pode estragar o vestido. Quero guardar ele. ' – ela resmungou entre risos.  
'Então é melhor tirar ele logo. ' – sua voz era pura malicia.  
Sentou-se na cama de costas para o marido, possibilitando que ele abrisse os botões do vestido. E ele abriu, entretanto a torturava com beijos e mordidas em suas costas. A fazia tremer enquanto o tecido deslizava para longe e quem lhe dava calor agora eram os toque dele.

Finalmente eram um só.

**X**

2 anos e 6 meses anos depois.

Estava nervosa e Sasuke não melhorava as coisas andando de um lado para o outro no corredor. Eles estavam em casa, no corredor dos quartos que terminava no banheiro. E era lá onde estava o que os punha tão aflitos. Mais um teste de gravidez. Esperavam ansiosos os minutos necessários para o resultado. Já tinha alguns meses que tentavam receber essa benção e até agora só negativo.  
'Já se passaram séculos, vê logo. ' – ele passava as mãos no cabelo.  
'Vê você. ' – ela pegou o teste e, de olhos fechados, entregou para ele.  
Ele sentiu um calor se espalhar pelo seu corpo, seu coração bateu tão rápido que doeu, um sorriso afetado apareceu em seu rosto e, por um momento, esqueceu-se de avisar a esposa. Olhou-a com todo o amor do mundo injetado em seus olhos e disse.  
'Parabéns, mamãe. '

Agora eram três.

**X**

5 anos depois.

Tinha recebido a ligação a poucos minutos e já estava louco juntando seus papéis dentro da pasta para sair correndo do escritório onde era advogado. O senhor Haruno havia ligado avisando que buscara Sakura e a pequena Yuki que, pelo jeito, estava para ganhar um irmão no exato momento. Eles estavam no hospital e era para lá que estava correndo agora.  
O transito nunca parecera tão lento em sua vida, os sinais nunca ficaram tanto tempo fechados, os pedestres nunca foram tão lerdos em atravessar as ruas. Já estava tendo um colapso nervoso quando avistou o hospital depois de fazer uma curva. Finalmente tinha chegado.  
Estacionou o carro e adentrou o hospital. Tudo estava calmo e ele parecia em pane dentro de si. Foi até o balcão pedir informações de sua esposa, ela já estava na sala de parto e teria que esperar. Esperar parecia tão ruim.  
Uma voz lhe chamou e sentiu uma mãozinha pegar na sua e puxar-lhe. Virou-se e viu a linda criança de cabelos rosa e olhos escuros usando um vestido lilás e sorrindo.  
'papai!' – ela esticou os bracinhos pedindo colo e ele a pegou. Sua pequena Yuki.  
'Olá, Sasuke. Ela está bem, fique tranquilo, homem. ' – seu sogro riu e o conduziu até os bancos em que estavam sentados. 'Matsuri está lá com ela.'  
'Tem muito tempo?' – eles se sentaram, a criança agora corria pela recepção.  
'Acredito que daqui ...' – não podem terminar a frase pois um médico apareceu para avisar que tudo ocorrera bem e que já podiam ir vê-los.  
Seguiram o doutor que os conduziu por um longo corredor repleto de portas, entraram na sexta à direita. E lá estava ela com um embrulho nos braços. Abraçou a esposa e deu-lhe um beijo.  
'Olhe querido, nosso Haruhiro.' – e mostrou o menino de cabelos negros que carregava.

Agora eram 3 motivos para viver.

**X**

2 meses depois

Dormiam tranquilamente quando escutaram o bebê chorar. Remexeram-se na cama e ele sentiu um pé na lateral de seu corpo.  
'Vai, Sasuke, to muito cansada. ' – ela resmungou grogue.  
'Hm. ' – e lá foi ele no quarto ao lado pegar o Haruhiro antes que ele acordasse sua irmã também.  
Tentara dar mamadeira ao bebê, mas pelo jeito não era fome, também não estava sujo. Deviam ser cólicas, pensou. Sentou-se na poltrona da sala e começou a massagear a barriga do menino, esperando que isso ajudasse. Depois de um tempo o choro passou e ele ficou admirando o pingo de gente que tinha em seus braços.  
Sakura, depois de um tempo, percebeu que tudo estava silencioso de novo e se levantou para ir ver. Passou pela sala e parou. Petrificou com a cena que via. Sentiu seu coração desmanchar em amor. Lá estava Sasuke de pé com o filho nos braços 'dançando', de um lado para o outro. Ela se aproximou e abraçou-o por trás. Sentiu-o estremecer e logo depois uma mão pegou a sua e beijou-a.  
'O melhor marido e o melhor pai.' – ela sorriu e beijou as costas dele.  
'A melhor esposa e a melhor mãe.' – ele virou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios.

Agora eram completos.


End file.
